


Priorities

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesting, as practiced by Go players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

They knew what was important, Isumi thought wryly. Most of the furniture -- and the boxes, and the bento lunches Shindou-san insisted on sending with them at the last minute -- was still downstairs in the moving van, but a goban had already been set up, and the first few stones placed.

Neither Shindou nor Touya were sitting by it, which left Isumi standing in the entryway to the apartment with a very heavy box and no way to know where to put it. "Shindou?"

"Isumi-san!" Shindou poked his head out of a door just down the hall. "That's kitchen stuff, right? You can bring it in here."

"I'm not sure," Isumi said cautiously.

"We can't know until we open it," Shindou said, stepping out into the hall. "And A -- Touya says there's not enough room to pile them all in the living room."

"Ah." Isumi looked around the kitchen. Counter or floor? Floor was probably safer. He set down the box, and emerged to find Shindou in the living room, studying the goban.

"Shindou?"

"One second." Shindou bent down, retrieved a white stone from one open goke, and placed it, then rose to his feet. "Sorry, sorry, I'm coming!"

Down the stairs. Up the stairs. Down the stairs. Why had Shindou and Touya chosen an apartment on the fourth floor, and why wasn't the elevator working? Shindou and Waya were debating which piece of furniture to take up next, so Isumi picked up another box and headed for the stairs again.

Touya was in the living room when Isumi came in, studying the goban thoughtfully. He glanced up when Isumi stopped in the entryway. "Isumi-san. If you would put that in the kitchen with the other boxes?"

"Of course." Isumi shifted his grip on the box and walked on. Behind him, he heard the soft _pa-chi_ of a stone being placed.

Down the stairs. Up the stairs. Down the stairs. Almost finished: Shindou and Touya didn't have that much, despite Touya's muttering about Shindou's manga collection (which Shindou had outflanked by pointing to Touya's collection of old kifu, and even Touya's protests that they were useful didn't quite regain the ground he'd lost). This desk was the last, or would be if he and Waya could make it upstairs without dropping it or tripping over their own feet.

The apartment door was still open when they reached the fourth floor. Shindou and Touya sat on either side of the goban. Waya opened his mouth to protest, then his eyes narrowed and he tugged at the desk.

"Waya?"

"C'mon. I'm hungry, and if Shindou's going to take Touya down, I want to watch."

"Of course," Isumi murmured. They were Go players, too. They knew what was important.

-end-


End file.
